Naruto and Ghost Hunt VS the Demon Collectors
by GhostgirlJKrowling
Summary: Naruto and his friends are running away from a new group called the Demon Collectors and in one of the battles he and Sakura end up in the ghost hunt world, and made friends with the S.P.R team.NaruxMai,NarutoxHinata,SakuraxSasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Ghost Hunt VS the Demon Collectors.**

Naruto and his friends are running away from a new group called the Demon Collectors and in one of the battles he and Sakura end up in the ghost hunt world, and made friends with the S.P.R team, but the collectors are on their tail and Mai is going to the leaf village to become stronger and to save her family and new friends.

**This is my very first story on Naruto and Ghost Hunt, hope you all enjoy it. **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or Naruto, I wish I could own them, but I can't.**

_Mai thoughts_

Sakura thoughts

**Gene thoughts**

**/INNER THOUGHTS/**

**:TAILED BEASTS:**

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki

It was another boring day at school. Mai Taniyama, felt relieved that another day of school was finally over.

Mai was more cheerful because it was her Birthday, but it had to be on a school day.

Anyway, as normal she was about to go to work, where her handsome narcissist boss Kazuya Shibuya, nickname Naru will be waiting for her, for his tea, as she went into the busy street.

_It's been two months, when Lin and Naru came back to Japan, I was really luckily Naru gave me my job back. I was more shocked that Naru is the famous paranormal researcher, Oliver Davis and he first only came to Japan to find his twin brother Eugene, nickname Gene, the one from my dreams. I really don't know if I can take this._

Suddenly, Mai bumped into something and looked up to see a boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair, grinning down at her.

"Sorry about that." Mai said, feeling really embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Naruto, that's funny because my boss nickname is Naru, without the 'to'." Mai laugh.

She looked up to see Naruto looking worried for some reason.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, looking around his surroundings.

"Mai Taniyama, what's wrong?"

Naruto then looked at Mai, his face very serious.

"Have you seen a girl with short pink hair, green eyes, that wears black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, pink elbow protectors and a red top with a white circular design."

Mai thought about it then said "No, sorry."

Naruto looked at the floor with disappointment on his face.

"I have to go, or my boss, Naru will kill me." Mai said, as she walked away, only to find Naruto following her.

"Can I come with you?" Naruto asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Mai asked, as she stopped to hear what the hell was going on.

"There is someone after me, because of this thing deep inside of me." Naruto said, putting his hand on his stomach.

"What kind of thing?"

"A demon fox, it is sealed inside of me, everyone calls it the nine tailed fox."

Mai didn't know what to say, nine tailed fox, this boy she just met, everything in Mai's mind felt like spinning with loads of questions.

"What is this, demon fox?" Mai finally answered, to see Naruto face full of shock.

"You mean, you don't anything about this demon?" Naruto asked.

Mai nodded.

"If it's a demon that's making you worried, why don't you come along with me to S.P.R, I'm sure we'll get rid of this demon for you."

"But you can't. If you do then, I might die."

Mai was shocked at the last thing Naruto had said.

_Die, what does he mean?_

"Naruto…I don't understand."

Naruto didn't know what to say, also he didn't know that someone would not know about nine tails.

Taking a deep breath, he began to tell his story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed chapter 1. **

**Well here's chapter 2, hope you all like it.**

**Again I don't own Naruto or Ghost Hunt.**

Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno

"The demon fox, is one of nine other tailed beasts, and is the most powerful of them all. It can create tsunamis and flatten mountains with a single swipe from just one of his tails. The reason it is sealed with in me is…because it attacked my village, the Hidden Leaf, Konohagakure. Nobody could stop the demon, until my father, the Fourth Hokage, sacrificed his life to seal it inside of me. Now there are these people call the Akatsuki that are after me but right now there is another group called the demon collectors. Me, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi Hatake, my sensei, tired to stop them, but me and Sakura with one of the members got caught in a whip whole and it pulled us all in. The next thing I know is that I ended up here, alone. That about the time I bumped into you. Mai?"

Naruto could see that Mai's face has gone pale, her short brown hair stood up and her brown eyes went wide.

"Mai, are you ok?" Naruto asked, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Mai then looked at her watch turning paler then ever.

"I'm an hour late! Sorry Naruto, but I have to go!" Mai said, as she dashed towards work.

As Mai reached the building, she thought she could feel someone following her.

So Mai turned around to see Naruto running towards her.

"Why did you follow me?" Mai asked, as Naruto stop beside her breathlessly.

"I had a bad feeling, something is going to happen. So I followed it, only to find you again." Naruto answered, as the two walked into the S.P.R building.

"If my boss sees you here, he'll start asking questions, and he won't be impressed that I brought, demon boy here."

"Demon, WHAT?!"

As Mai open the door, she waited for Naru to say, 'you're late' or 'Mai Tea', but she couldn't hear anything, not Lin typing on his computer, not Naru asking for his tea, nothing.

"Naru, Lin!" Mai shouted, waiting for a reply, nothing.

Worried Mai walked into Naru's office, to find he wasn't there. Then she walked into Lin's to find the same.

"Maybe…they're ill." Naruto told her, but Mai shocked her head.

"They are always here, even if they are ill, something's wrong."

"Naruto, is that you?"

Mai and Naruto looked around the room to find a pink short hair girl hiding under Naru's desk.

"Sakura, what are you doing under there?" Naruto asked, as Sakura came out of her hiding place and walked towards them.

"A boy called Shibuya told me to hind here, because a member of the demon collectors found me. I was against it, but then everything went black. Soon after I woke up I heard you and her together." Sakura answered, then all of a sudden, raising her fists, she punches Naruto, sending him flying, until his face hit the wall.

"Why are you with a girl anyway, if you haven't forgotten you have a girlfriend back at home, and I see you side by side with a stranger, didn't we tell you not to hang out with people you don't know!!!?" Sakura said, as she angrily walks towards Naruto, leaving a shock and speechless Mai.

"Calm down Sakura. We just bumped into each other and she was the one asking questions about me anyway, plus you know I would never do that to Hinata." Naruto said, coving his face to see if he could survive another punch. (A/N: This Naruto is in the future.)

"Is that so?" Sakura said turning towards a shocked and angry Mai.

"Yeah, Naruto is telling the truth, plus there is already someone I like, and right now I would like to know where he is!" Mai snapped, as she was feeling tears' coming down her face, wondering what has happen to her family and the man she loved.

"What's your name, my name is Sakura Haruno, but I guess you already know."

"Mai…Mai Taniyama."

Sakura went over to Mai to wipe her tears.

"Well Mai, there is nothing to worry about, they are probably hiding somewhere, as well, right?" Sakura said, giving Mai a smile.

"They? Were there other's?" Mai asked, wishing it wasn't her friends.

"Shibuya, Lin, Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasuhara and Madoku, well I think that's, that." Sakura answer, to see Mai eyes widen.

"Everyone was here, then that means."

With out question, Mai dashed towards her desk to see 5 box's on desk top, with a card on top of the box's.

_They remember._

Mai picked up the card, and then she opened it to find out it was a birthday card for her.

"Do you know where they are now?" Mai asked, holding in her tears.

"No, like I said, everything went black when Blood entered the building." Sakura answered.

"Blood?" Mai asked.

"A member of the Demon collector's. He is very skilled in fire and lava release." Naruto answered.

Then something caught Naruto's eye, and went towards it, only to find a scroll and a letter.

**Hoped you all enjoyed chapter 2. Please read and review. Chapter 3 will be on it's way soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2, well here's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 3

The letter and the mission.

Naruto picked up the two objects, and he began to read the letter, addressed to Sakura or Mai. When Naruto finished reading he felt fear over taking him.

"Sakura, come over here."

Noticing the quiver in Naruto's voice, Sakura did not question and moved towards him, as she knows why Naruto was a bit shaken up.

"Blood?"

Naruto nodded giving Sakura the letter as he put away the scroll in his backpack.

Sakura began to read.

To Mai or Sakura.

I have captured your beloved friends and taken them to my world, where they are in prison in the demon collector's hideout. If you want to see them alive, bring the nine tailed brat within 2 weeks at the forest of Death tower.

Oh and if this is Mai, Happy Birthday.

From Blood.

Sakura clenched her free fist, after reading that. Then Sakura looked over towards Mai.

Poor girl and it's her Birthday as well. Man, when I get my hands on Blood and the other member!!!

Mai looked toward her two new friends and she could see the anger on Sakura's face.

Quickly Mai walked towards Sakura, took the letter and began reading it.

Sakura and Naruto were shocked at Mai's actions, but it was nothing compare with her sadness, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sakura wanted to say something to the broken down girl, but nothing came out of her mouth to respond.

"Please tell me this is just a nightmare." Mai sobbed.

"Sorry Mai." Naruto said, feeling that all of this is his fault.

_Gene are you there? _(A/N: Mai can talk to Gene in this story.)  
**Mai, I'm so sorry this has happened.**

_Gene, you have to go and help them._

**I have tried to contact Noll, but something blocking me to get to him.**

_Then what can we do?_

There was no responds for awhile, then Gene spoke.

**Go with them.**

Mai looked at Naruto and Sakura, as they were deep in thought on what they should do next.

_Ok, but you're coming with us?_

**I would have gone with them anyway, if it was to save my brother and his friends.**

_Our friends._

Mai had to think on what to say, before asking if she could go with them.

"Listen guys" Mai said, as she saw Naruto and Sakura looking at her.

"I know you guys would probably say no, but I want to go with you. I've lost one family and I don't want to lose another one, including Naru, the man I love, so please can I go?"

**Mai, I didn't know you feel that kind of way between me and our friends.**

_Now you know how much I care about you guys._

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

This girl, she's a lot like me, well not the strength part, but I could teach her.

Sakura and Naruto stood there waiting for a reply from Mai.

"It time for me to be the hero, and it will do as a Birthday present." Mai answered.

"Right, but first, take everything you need to take, because this is going to be a long mission." Sakura said, giving Mai one of her best smiles.

"Let's do it!"

**Hoped you all enjoy it.**

**Here is what would appear in chapter 4:  
Gene has a new power- 50%**

**Naruto gets hit on the head by Sakura's fists- 90%**

**Kakashi appears- 100%**

**A new jutsu-80%**

**Please read and review, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating so long, but I was on writs block and other stories cam in my mind and I'm working on one now, but I havn't give up on Ghost Hunt and Naruto vs the Demon Collector! Again so sorry.**

**Don't own Naruto and Ghost Hunt, if I did Sasuke would not have left the leaf village and there would be more Sak/Sas scenes.**

Kakashi, Sai, flashbacks, Presents and a letter from a love one.

The streets were busy as Naruto and Mai follows Sakura wondering where she's taking them, remembering that she did say she can locate Kakashi or Sai with her charka.

Soon Sakura halt in an ally way as Mai and Naruto clearly see a shadow moving towards them.

"Sakura, Naruto is that you?"

Mai could clearly notice that it was a man, as she looks over Naruto's shoulder to see a spiky sliver hair, and wearing a mask covering most of his face, but Mai could make out he is smiling at them, before his onyx eyes came at Mai.

"Who's this?" The man asked, pointing at Mai.

Mai grip her skirt hard, as she felt uneasy with him, which Sakura quickly notice.

"She's with us, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said. "Her name is Mai."

The man known as Kakashi came over to Mai, as she back away slowly.

"Why is this young lady with you two?" Kakashi asked.

"Her friends got captured by Blood, as they help me out when I got transported to this world." Sakura answered.

"I see…Mai is it?"

Mai nodded slowly, as Kakashi grinned.

"Don't be afraid of me Mai, I'm not that scary." Kakashi said.

"Sorry, I just get uncomfortable with people wearing masks and hand out in an ally way." Mai answered, as she looked away.

Mai glanced at Sakura to back her up, luckily for her Sakura got the message.

"Anyway, Sensei, Naruto-baka found a transport stroll and a letter form Blood, by the way where's Sai-baka?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Oh, Sai just went out to get more information on this world, but it looks like Mai here could tell us." Kakashi said, as Sakura, Naruto and Mai follow Kakashi in an old hotel, as Kakashi open a burned looking door.

"I didn't have the key to this building so I used fire release to open it." Kakashi said, as Sakura groaned in annoyance as Naruto chuckled at the behaviour of his sensei.

"What if someone sees you?" Sakura snapped, as Kakashi shrugged.

"I would probably use Genjutsu on them to make them think it was all a dream." Kakashi answered, as he enters a room and sat on the bed.

"It's better then being homeless, besides we have to wait for Sai and we can all go back home then." Kakashi added.

Mai gazed at the ninja's before sitting down as she began to open her presents.

First were Ayako and Monk, a small sliver star box.

Inside was a book about ghost stories, as Mai smiled thinking back to the day she wise she had one.

_Flashback:_

"Mai tea!" shouted Naru from his office, as Mai sign putting her paper work down.

"Coming!"

Mai dashed to the kitchen as she heat the kittle, waiting in wonder on what ghost story she should tell her two friends after school tomorrow, as it was her day off.

Then a hissing sound bought her out of her thoughts as she carefully poured the water in the cup.

_Damn Naru and his tea!_ Mai thought, as she carried the hot smoking tea to Naru's office to see him looking at cases not even looking up, as Mai came forward and waited for a thank you which never happens.

Then Naru look up as the blue sea meets the chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" He asked in a dull tone.

"How about a thank you," Mai snapped. "You never are thankful on what I do for you, so I'm waiting."

Naru looked at Mai for a moment, but then turns to his paper work, which made Mai angrier.

"Hey I'm taking to you!" Mai yelled, but Naru didn't look at her.

"Go back to work, Mai."

Mai screamed in annoyance and anger as she stormed out of the office slamming the door.

"Stupid Narcissist jerk." Mai mumbled under her breath as she then hear the door open to revel Monk and Ayako coming in.

"Monk, Ayako! What begins you guys here!" Mai said, as she hugs Monk and Ayako as they act like her mother and father.

"What can't we come and say hello to friends, or has Naru ordered no more of making his office in to a club." Monk said, as Mai giggled and shook her head.

"No, I'm just happy to see you two." Mai said.

"Good, so how are you ghost stories coming?" Monk asked as Mai told him non stop about her day off work tomorrow yesterday.

"Not so good, can't think of anything really." Mai said. "Guess I'm out of ideas."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Maybe something will come in that little head of yours." Monk said the grin evilly. "I bet even the old lady could come up with some ideas!"

POW!

Ayako's beg slammed on to Monk's head, as he rubs his bump as anime tears came to his face.

"Again I'm amazed by how powerful one little handbag could make such a big impact!" Monk said. "What do you have in that bag anyway?"

"None of you business, and I'm surprise you still call me an old lady." Ayako said, as she sign's in annoyance.

Mai watch as Ayako and Monk arguer as she giggles on how much they act like a old married couple, but Mai knew if she said that to Monk and Ayako it would be her turn to get a hit of Ayako's dangerous bag.

Then Naru's office door swung open, as Naru came out annoyed as ever.

"May I remind you that this isn't a club house," Naru said. "If you don't have a case for me, then leave." Naru said as he went back to his office slamming the door.

Monk sign ad he turns to Mai grinning that brotherly grin which made Mai feel light inside.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out with your story problems, just watch some horror movies or read some legends, they can help." Monk said, as he and Ayako left the room.

_End of flashback:_

Mai looked at her ghost book, but soon Kakashi came over her.

"Ah, it seems we have a ghost fan in our room." Kakashi said, as Naruto shivered.

"Calm down Naruto," Sakura said. "There is no such thing as ghosts."

Mai laugh at that, as the three ninja's looked at her.

"Yes there is, trust me I've seen loads." Mai said, as Naruto trembled in fear, as Sakura looked at Mai in amazement.

"Really?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm a ghost hunter." Mai said proudly.

Then she evilly smiled at Naruto as she cleared her throat for her scary voice.

"Also a story teller of ghosts and monsters."

Naruto's eyes widen in fear, as Sakura and Kakashi laugh at the so call great ninja how defeated Pain. (A/N: The Pain invasion happened a month ago)

"Oh, come on, ghosts are one thing but monsters!" Naruto yelled.

"I thought you have a monster inside of you!" Mai said, as Naruto looks down.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count!" Naruto yelled.

"What about the other tail beasts?" Sakura asked.

"As I say, tail beasts don't count!" Naruto answered.

Mai and Sakura sweetdrop as Kakashi sign.

Then Mai heard a voice in the background.

**Mai, Mai! Are you there!**

_Gene? _

**Ah, good. For a second there I thought you were deaf.**

_Haha…very funny…so what is it?_

**Well ever since you join those ninja's I've been feeling stranger.**

Mai froze as she slowly thought.

_In a bad way…or a good way?_

**Just stranger…I can't put it to words…it's like I'm stronger then before and feel more alive.**

_Hold on, you mean you feel as if you're coming back to life?_

**No, but this new power could allow me to show my self, and if I train I could throw objects and touch people.**

_Like a poltergeist._

**Yep!**

"Mai! Mai!"

Mai snapped out of her thoughts as Sakura looked at her in worry.

"You ok? You kind of spaced out?" Sakura said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You ok?" Naruto asked.

Mai nodded as she smiled happily to the three worried ninja's.

"It just my powers, I have a ghost with me, more like my friends, and we talk with our minds. He helps me with my powers and is Naru's twin brother." Mai said, as she notice Naruto look around jumping at every sound.

"You see, Naruto has a big fear when it comes to ghosts." Kakashi said, for only Mai to hear, as Sakura went over to Naruto and slaps him on the head.

"Will you give it a rest baka, Mai said the ghost is her friend, it won't come out and jump on you, so stop acting like an idiot!" Sakura yelled, as she hits him on the head again.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Mai giggled as the ninja's looked at her in wonder.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's just, you two sometimes remind me of two dear friends of mine." Mai answered.

"Friends, you mean the ones that are taken hostage?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Monk and Ayako. They act like a mother and father to me, arguing all the time, like an old married couple."

Then Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and blushed.

Mai notice and quickly added.

"But you two act like brother and sister!"

It seems to have work, as the two calm down, as Naruto quickly said.

"And besides I have a beautiful girlfriend back home, oh hurry up Sai!"

Then Mai looked at Naruto as she wanted to know more about his girlfriends, but Sakura's voice came in.

"I meet Ayako and Monk when they helped me. They are very entertaining with their fights." Sakura said.

"Yeah, they are very protective over me." Mai said, as she put the book away in her school bag, and open John's present.

It wasn't surprising that John give her a Bible and a holy cross necklace.

"I was always ending up into trouble with ghost, I bet John gives me this so I can be protected, he's like a brother to me." Mai said to the ninja's.

Next was Masako and it looks like it was the biggest present of all as Mai open it.

Inside were dark blue shorts, a long- sleeved pink shirt and black gloves.

"She always wanted me to have a change of clothes, ever since that horrible case." Mai said, as she remembered the cursed house case with the zombie's and how Naru nearly died after he use his powers to get ride of a god.

Then open Lin's and Madoku's present, but Mai sweetdrop as inside was a book about how to get a man to love you, as Kakashi and Sakura laugh, while Naruto look clueless at the book.

_Thanks Madoku, for the most embarrassing moment of my life._

**What about Lin?**

_Nope it has Madoku written all over it, besides Lin isn't in this kind of stuff._

**Mai there is a lot of thing you don't know about Lin.**

"Mai, your spacing out again!" Sakura said.

"Oh, sorry about that, it happens all the time." Mai said rubbing the back of her head grinning widely as she opens Yasuhara's, and was shock to see it wasn't like Lin's and Madoku's as inside was a notebook, pens and a recorder, which mostly look like detective items.

"Yasuhara wanted to be a detective when he grows up; I guess these items are for cases." Mai said, as she picks up a black box.

_Naru…_

When Mai open it she let a tear run down her cheek as inside was a diamond heart sharp necklace with a good chain around it.

The ninja's eyes widen at the necklace as Sakura looks sadly at Mai.

"Naru got me…a necklace…" Mai was speechless, as she read the card with it.

_Dear Mai_

_Happy Birthday_

_I hope you like the gift, well I wouldn't say you won't as I know you'll like it, but anyway, I want to say I love you, even if you are a hot-temper, over confident, idiot girl._

"Why you little…"

_But you are kind hearted, friendly, very brave, a great story teller, funny and good at making tea._

_I hope after your Birthday we could go to the movies as a treat with the others if you like._

_But I'll say it again I love you and always will._

_Love Naru._

Mai stared at the letter for a while as tears came down her cheeks, thinking on what Naru and the others will feel when Blood captured them and mostly was Naru felt on not seeing Mai read his letter.

Mai could picture being in the S.P.R building opening the presents with her family around her with lots of laugh and a angry Masako after hearing Naru's love for Mai.

Yes, how she wise to see Masako face, on everyone cheering in the background and Naru smirks as normal, maybe showing little smile.

Mai felt Sakura's arm go around her as Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mai…"

Mai look up to see Naruto facing the ground.

"I promise…I promise you," Then Naruto look up as Mai look at his blue eyes feeling hope, as he give her a big grin.

"I promise we'll save them! I'll save your family! Keeping promises is my ninja way!"

_Naruto…_

Naruto… I hope you can keep your promise and hope you haven't forgotten mine.

_Flashback:_

Sakura didn't care if all the boys look at her as she burst into tears on not coming to save Sasuke.

"Naruto…please bring Sasuke back…" Sakura sobbed, as Naruto looks shock at Sakura his blue eyes widen.

"You're the only one to bring him back…just please bring him back to me…"

Then Naruto grin as he did his nice guy pose.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back! A promise of a lifetime!"

Sakura looks up at Naruto in complete shock as the leafs blow around them, until she puts her arms around her as more tears came out.

"Naruto…thank you…"

_End of Flashback:_

"Don't worry Mai, when he says he'll do it, he'll do it." Sakura said, as Mai smiles and nods.

"Thank you…Naruto…"

Then the door swung open as a boy with ink-black hair and onyx eyes with extremely pale skin enter the room.

He then notices Naruto and Sakura and he smiles to them.

"There you are Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan." The boy said, and then notices Mai.

"Hello, you must be Sai, my name is Mai." Mai said, as Sai looks at her smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Sai said.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, let's go back home, Naruto if you would." Kakashi said, as Naruto hands him the stroll.

Kakashi open the stroll seal as a cold wind enter the room, as Kakashi did multiple hand seals as the stroll had funny looking drawings and writing on it, but then when Kakashi finished, as small light appear then grew bigger and bigger, under it took over most of the room, taking everything in it's path.

"Now, we just jump inside it." Kakashi said, as Naruto, Sakura and Mai had their mouths wide open and their eyes went wide with shock.

"I'll go first." Kakashi said, as he jumps in the portal and disappears.

"Sensei!"

Then Sai jumps in.

"You're next Naruto." Sakura said as she pushes Naruto a little.

"Wait, what happen to Ladies first?" Naruto yelled.

"Man, act so polite when they want to be, fine I'll go next, but make sure, you take Mai with you." Sakura said, as she jumps in screaming.

Naruto then turns to a frightful Mai, as he let out his hand.

"Mai, remember you family, remember Naru, if you want to save them grab my hand!" Naruto yelled, as Mai grip her school bag with her presents inside, before putting it over her shoulder and grabbing Naruto's hand tight, as the two jump in the light, as Mai screamed her hearts out before darkness over took her.

**Hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry Naru and the other's form S.P.R will appear. Please read and review.**

**I would like to thank TotalGhostHuntFangirl, KuroSakuras, kurobunnyalice, Jadeturtle and bbhelen3162 for putting my story on favorites.**

**Next bbhelen3162, Deep-Sadness, EvilKookies, HappyBunny855, Jadeturtle, Mental Panda, rosepuppy and Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel for putting my story on alerts.**

**The author who put my story in Community.**

**And finally bbhelen3162, Yuki the snow, darkbeyonddeath666, BluSlvrWolf, Yamamoto Misumi, Atrix333, Deep-Sadness and Mum on reviewing my story to help me carry on writting it.**


	5. Chapter 5

The dream and Hinata.

The hallway was dark and cold, as Mai entered.

_Must be one of those dreams_ Mai thought as she kept going forward with her legs felling cold as ice, which made her shriver.

_If it is... then Gene should be around._

Then Mai felt someone's hand on her shoulder and look up to see none other then Gene himself, but he wasn't smiling, as he looked serious at her, in his blue eyes.

"Gene, where are we?" Mai asked.

"Underground probably, maybe a base. But one thing for sure, we have to get out of here." Gene explained, as he began to walk forward.

"Stay close to me Mai," Gene said, as Mai slowly followed. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

To Mai the hallway seem to go on forever as the only sound was their footsteps echoing with each step.

Then Mai relies something, as she halt with Gene turning around looking at her in worry.

"These types of dreams happen on cases, I'm just wondering why I'm having these dreams now, I mean this isn't a case and things have gone stranger finding out there's another world full of ninja's, but still why I'm I having these dreams?" Mai asked, as Gene's eyes lost most of its light, turning dull.

"Because Naru and the others are calling out to you, knowing you'll come in their dreams, also I sense a dark aura around here, darker then that God we had to face in the cursed house case." Gene said, as Mai notice for the first time he was trembling in fear.

"What do you mean, darker?" Mai asked, as she grip Gene's shoulder hard.

"I mean more powerful then that God, and worse this thing is alive and breathing… I've never sense anything so evil in my life," Gene answered, and then his eyes flashed as he quickly turns to Mai and grip both of her shoulders. "Mai you have to wake up! He's coming and he can see us! Mai wake up!"

Then Mai heard footsteps coming there way as she looks over Gene's shoulder to see a tall mask man looking angry at them as Mai felt fear come over her as the man has two stranger looking eyes she ever seen.

One eye was red with three black tomoe around a black circle in the eye, as the other was a grayish-purple colour.

"Hey you!" the man shouted, as in a blink of an eye grab Mai's hand.

"Where do you think your going?"

Mai struggled against the man's strong grip and when nothing work she tried to kick him, but her leg went through his body, while Gene's voice begs her to wake up, but then Mai saw hand go around her, as she looks up to see Gene along with Lin, Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasuhara, Madoka and Naru behind her as light came around them. Then everything disappears in the back ground and the man's grip leaves Mai hand, with a scream of anger, and then it was just a world of white, with only her family with her.

She smiled at them, but then they were gone, as Mai blink to see Naruto's face looking at her.

"Mai, you're awake!" Naruto said, as Mai blink a couple of times, as she slowly sat up and look around to see herself in what look like a hospital room.

"Where…"

"Konoha Hospital," Naruto answered. "You sure scared the hell out of us Mai, when we got here, you wouldn't wake up and worse you weren't breath when we got to the village."

"Oh, sorry…it's my powers…they can become uncontrollable sometimes." Mai said, as she notices a girl sitting besides Naruto smiling happily at her.

"Oh, Mai this is Hinata Hyuga, Hinata-chan this is Mai." Naruto said.

"Oh, you beautiful girlfriend." Mai said, as she smiles when Hinata went full red.

"B-b-beautiful…g-g-girlfriend." Hinata stammered, then…

BANG!

"Hey Hinata-chan are you alright!" Naruto shouted, as he dashes over to Hinata who fainted on the floor with a smile on her red face.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered, as Mai look at Hinata in shock and worry.

_Was it something I said?_

It wasn't long for Hinata to wake up as Mai, Naruto and Hinata exit the hospital.

Mai's eyes widen at the village, as it was like her world, but much cooler.

"Wow."

Then when she looked closely she could see some houses damaged with people working on it.

"What happen?" Mai asked, as Naruto look sadly at her.

"There was an invasion not long ago, and most of the village is being repaired, but thanks to that invasion I'm a hero and have the girl of my dreams!" Naruto answered as Hinata blushed 10 shards of red.

"Hero?" Mai asked, as she and the two ninja's walked in the streets with children playing in the background.

"Yep, I defeated the invader and brought peace between their villages, Dattebayo!"

Mai looked at Naruto in shock, but then smiled warmly.

"Which reminds me, you should go see Granny Tsunade, she's the Hokage and she is also helping us save your friends." Naruto said.

* * *

"It seems like your little friend escape." The mask man said, as Naru and the other members of the S.P.R team didn't say anything, just looking at the floor below them.

They were in a small like prison room, with the S.P.R team chained to the wall, as some of their blood dripped down on the floor.

"Zetsu, any news on Sasuke?"

The plant like creature that was standing next to the mask man shook his head.

"No, Blood and the others are trying to capture him, but no luck so far."

The mask man growled in anger and slammed his fist hard on the wall.

"That stupid Kabuto, how dare he show Sasuke the mission file on the Uchiha massacre, now all my plans are ruined."

"But Madara-sama, lets not forget, we have the demon collectors on our side, and that girl is friends with the tailed demon if my information is correct, which means it's lonely a matter of time when the nine tailed brat will come and save them." Black Zetsu said, as Madara smirked under his mask.

With one last look at the fallen S.P.R, Madara and Zetsu left the room, not noticing the tears in the S.P.R member's eyes.

**Me: Read and Review! Next chapter is called the fifth Hokage!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Fifth Hokage

The tour around the village was peaceful. Mai felt like she never left home, but the pain in her stomach told her otherwise. What she would give to have her family by her side, mostly Naru.

"Over there is my most favourite ramen bar in the world, Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Dattebayo!" Naruto said, while Hinata nodded in agreement. Mai could smell the food from the place and her mouth was already mouth watery.

"Y-you have to eat i-it to believe it, Mai-chan." Hinata added. Mai give the young couple a small smile. She knew by the look of their faces they were trying to cheer her up.

"I'll eat some ramen after seeing this Tsunade person."

It was then the three heard someone running towards them at high speed. The person was Sakura, panting heavy as she reach the gang.

"Naruto, Hinata-chan you'll never guess who's-oh Mai-chan you're awake!"

Mai was about to say something, but Naruto beat her to it.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Who's back?" Naruto question, as Sakura give Naruto the biggest smile Mai has ever seen.

"He's back...Sasuke-kun is back and he's with Tsunade-sama."

There was a moment of silence. Mai could see Naruto's confusion turn slowly into pure happiness.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Naruto yelled, as Mai felt herself go dizzy.

_Is he even human?_

**That would be a no.**

Before Mai could ask, Naruto grabbed her by the arm and she was soon dragged with Sakura and Hinata behind them.

It wasn't long for the gang to arrive at the Hokage mansion. Mai was amazed at the design of it.

When they reached the door, Mai had a bad feeling inside her. So bad she wanted to dash out of the mansion and the village.

However the tables turned on Mai again as she found herself inside with two people.

One was a teenage boy who had what looked like chicken butt black hair and the other was a woman who was glaring at the boy.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said cheerfully, as the woman turn to face them.

Finally her eyes landed on Mai and a smile formed on her face.

"So you must be the other world girl, Mai is it?" Tsunade asked, as Mai nodded quickly.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Tsunade the Fifth Hokage and this man here is Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said, as her tone darkened at Sasuke's name.

"I've already signed you in and you'll be staying in an apartment near Naruto's until we save your friends, got that?"

Mai just nodded. She knows Tsunade is a lovely lady and she is acting very kind to her, but the tension in the room told Mai to get out, otherwise she'll witness something she only dreamed in nightmares.

It wasn't long for Tsunade to turn her attention back to Sasuke, who just simply stood there with no emotion on his face.

"Now back to business," Tsunade said in an angry tone, "I told you once and I'll tell you again, why have you come back Uchiha!"

"I think that is none of your business Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's glare increased tenfold.

"Listen Uchiha, I can easily send in ANBU ninja's with a click of my figures and you and your teammates are quickly sent to prison and your brother body will be burned as well."

It was with at that time Naruto, Hinata and Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock.

"So you do have other teammates!" Naruto yelled, making the Uchiha sigh.

"Yeah, what of it."

"Did you bring Itachi's body here too?" Sakura asked, as Mai could see Sasuke's eyes soften, before he turned to the Hokage.

"You can do whatever you like to me, but by no means are you to burn my brother or do experiments on him! I brought home a fallen hero of the leaf. If I didn't bring him, Madara would have..." Sasuke froze, biting his lip, but Tsunade wasn't done yet.

"So Madara Uchiha is alive." Tsunade muttered under her breath.

The room was in silence, which made Mai feel like she didn't belong in here. The thoughts of danger came into her mind, in fact she felt Gene fell a bit scared right now and he's dead.

Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Madara would do what with your brother?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke looked at him.

"He would have taken his eyes to increase his power or would have made me have my brother eyes; at least that's what Kabuto told me. However the important reason why I'm here is because Madara and Kabuto somehow brought my brother back to life, but Itachi won't live very long."

Everyone gasped in the room. Tsunade's eyes widen at what the Uchiha said.

"Itachi Uchiha is alive, how is that possible?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"When a group called the Demon Collectors joined Madara, a man used some sort of creature to bring Itachi back. I think they called him Death." Sasuke answered.

Mai could tell Tsunade was thinking about this in deep thought and it was then that Mai knew that Itachi must have been like their enemy.

"And why is Itachi a leaf hero again, I mean he killed his own clan and is an Akatsuki-well former Akatsuki member. So tell me why!" Tsunade yelled.

Mai could tell Sasuke was getting annoyed right now.

"You can ask him that yourself or better yet ask Danzo and the elders, since they were the ones who ordered him to kill his own clan!" Sasuke snapped.

With that said, Sasuke stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

In a moment of shocked silence Tsunade was shaken in rage and finally she grabbed her desk and hurled it at the window, which made it break through and crashed down on someone, as Mai heard a painful sound from below.

"I really don't know what you see in him Sakura, but I'm only going to heal Itachi for you and see why those three fouls would order such a thing on a thirteen year old boy!" Tsunade said, as she left the office, ignoring the disbelief stares and Mai's struck terror face.

**She's not human that one. That scared me to hell and I'm a ghost!**

_I know how you feel. Let's just hope we save Naru and the others soon._

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to read and review!**


End file.
